La mujer más importante
by Babby-Vanne
Summary: Cada vez que Lucy Heartfilia llegaba a su casa, siempre era el mismo escenario. Si quieres saber de que trata la historia, te invito a que entres y la leas ... ya que soy demasiado mala con los summary / Historia NaLu


**__**Bueno, esta es mi primera historia NaLu, recién salida del horno, la acabo de terminar, así que quise subirla altiro, aunque la hora no es muy razonable en donde estoy, espero que a alguien le guste.

* * *

**_La mujer más importante_**

Cada vez que Lucy Heartfilia llegaba a su casa, siempre era el mismo escenario.

Natsu y Happy en su casa, haciendo destrozos, espiando en sus cosas, durmiendo en su cama, o comiendo su comida. Estaba aburrida que esos dos se colasen en su casa como si fuese de ellos, siempre era la misma historia - _Bueno que se le puede hacer, al final soy como la madre de esos dos_ – pensaba Lucy, con una sonrisa en el rostro, llevando sus pasos en dirección a su casa.

Al llegar al lugar que seguramente estaría poblado por los dos chicos que volvían su casa un caos, entro por la puerta – como cualquier persona calificada de NORMAL haría – pero esta vez no fue como cualquier otro día, al entrar completamente a su casa se dio cuenta que estaba demasiado silenciosa como para que estuviesen los chicos allí.

- **¡HOLA!** – Gritó Lucy para verificar si había presencia alguna en su casa - **¡NATSU, HAPPY!** – nadie contestaba a sus gritos - **¡CHICOS ESTAN ALLÍ!.**

- **¡LUCYYYY! **– gritó de repente un gato azul volando en dirección a la rubia.

- **Happy –** dijo alegre Lucy cuando este llego a sus brazos, dando como consecuencia, un abrazo en sus pechos – **creí que no había nadie en casa, no me contestabas cuando los llame, además que no hay ruido.**

- **Lucyyy **– dijo el minino aún en sus brazos – **Natsu me dejo sóloooo – **dijo sollozando esta vez, mostrando su carita, en las que caían saladas gotas por sus ojos, perdiéndose en el escote de la ojichocolate.

- **¿Cómo que Natsu te dejo sólo Happy? **– pregunto Lucy, es que _¿acaso Natsu no debiese de estar con Happy en estos momentos?_, se preguntó mentalmente la rubia - **¿por qué Natsu no está contigo?**

- **Él se fue y me dejo solo **– dijo volviendo a llorar y hundiendo nuevamente su cabeza en el escote de la chica – **Dijo que prefería irse de misión con Lissana que pasar tiempo con nosotros.**

Eso dejo desconcertada a la chica, ¿cómo podía ser posible que Natsu prefiriera estar con la albina solos, antes que estar los tres – entiéndase por él, la albina y Happy – juntos? – pensaba Lucy.

- **Happy ya deja de llorar, mira porque no hacemos esto **– comenzó a decir la ojichocolate al exceed – **ahora nos vamos a cocinar algo rico, luego nos damos una ducha y al final nos dormimos nee~, así mañana salimos y damos un paseo, pasamos a comprar unas cosas y en la tarde nos vamos a pescar y hacemos un picnic allá, ¿te parece?** **– **pregunto la rubia emocionada.

- **Siii Lucy** – dijo el exceed ya sin derramar lágrimas, además de alejarse de la rubia para encaminarse a la cocina y preparar la cena, que consistía en pescado para Happy y un plato de ramen para Lucy.

Al terminar de comer, ambos se dirigieron con dirección al baño, tomaron un refrescante baño de burbujas y luego se cambiaron y acostaron a dormir para el próximo día hacer todo lo que habían planificado.

Al otro día, tanto Lucy como Happy, se levantaron con todas las ganas de hacer su día inolvidable, tomaron un baño y se vistieron – naaa solo Lucy lo hizo y Happy se puso su típica mochila – y partieron rumbo al mercado para comprar todo para su picnic.

Se divirtieron mucho yendo de allá para acá, almorzaron entre risas y bromas en un restaurant cerca de la casa de la rubia y luego dieron rumbo a la misma para poder prepararse para salir al lago.

- En otro lugar, más específicamente, con Natsu y Lissana -

- **¡Natsu apúrate! Quiero ver a Happy** – decía cierta albina sonriente al DS.

- **Ya voy Lissana, pero no fue mi culpa el que Happy no viniese **– decía molesto el pelirosa – **él fue el que no quiso venir si no venía Lucy.**

- **Deberías de entender que Happy quiere más a Lucy que a mí Natsu** – dijo Lissana con una mueca de tristeza – **recuerda que desde que llegue a Earthland, según Happy, solo te he quitado tu tiempo con Lucy y él.**

- **Lissana no te pongas triste, nosotros solo recuperamos el tiempo que no hemos estado juntos nada más** – trataba de consolarla el DS, aunque no funciono mucho que digamos.

- **Natsu, creo que es hora de que tomes una decisión** – para abruptamente el paso la ojiazul, concluyendo en que el pelirosa también detuviera su paso y la mirara interrogante –** creo que es hora que elijas Natsu** – dijo ya decidida.

- **¿Qué tengo que elegir Lissana**?** – **ahora sí que Natsu estaba perdido _¿elegir?_ –**no entiendo de lo que me hablas.**

- **Natsu, es hora de que elijas si quieres quedarte conmigo o con Lucy** – así es, Lissana le estaba poniendo un ultimátum al pelirosa.

- **¡¿Qué?!** - _¿cómo poder elegir entre mi mejor amiga y su amiga de la infancia?, es que ¿está mujer estaba loca?_ Bueno para todos era cierto que Natsu últimamente ya ni veía a Lucy ni Happy – ya que este se la pasaba con ella y él con Lissana – pero llegar a decir que tenía que decidir entre ellas dos era muy difícil – **Lissana no puedo elegir así como así con quien quiero estar.**

- **Bueno Natsu tendrás que hacer el intento, porque… **– la albina discutía con su conciencia si decirle o no a Natsu sobre sus sentimientos – **porque… Natsu yo… **

- **Tú ¿qué? Lissana** – pregunto ya confundido con los balbuceos de la albina.

- **Natsu yo te amo, es por eso que tienes que elegir** – respondió mirando hacia otro lado, sonrojada a más no poder.

Natsu estaba impactado con la confesión de Lissana, es que… ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS?!, el veía a la albina como una hermana pequeña, a la que hay que cuidar, siempre la vio así, jamás la podría ver como ella quiere, nunca la vería como mujer, no es como ver a su Lucy, ella era la mujer que ocupaba cada pensamiento y espacio en su corazón y… un segundo, SU Lucy, y ¿qué fue eso del corazón y no sé qué más?, en que rayos estaba pensando, mejor le respondía a la albina luego, antes que su mente lo transportara a lugares donde solo él puede estar.

- **Lissana, pues… yo…** - no sabía cómo darle la negativa, era realmente difícil rechazar a una persona sin hacerla sentir mal.

- **Natsu puedes decirlo rápido no más, pero ya no me tortures con la espera** – decía, perdón, más bien exigía la albina.

- **Yo**… **yo no tengo esos sentimientos por ti Lissana, yo solo te veo como a una hermana pequeña, yo lo siento mucho** – dejo salir rápido, tal cual ella se lo pidió.

- **Ufff, esto es más duro de lo que creí** – resoplo la ojiazul, con la cabeza gacha, para luego subirla con una gran sonrisa en ella** – aunque no lo creas Natsu, yo ya sabía que esta seria tu respuesta, después de todo, de lo único que hablas es de Lucy, su casa, sus cosas, como te reta, todo lo que hacen juntos y demás.**

- **Lissana, en serio lo siento** – sabía que su sonrisa era falsa, pero ¿qué más podía hacer?, corresponderle y hacer su vida miserable, además de hacérsela igualmente miserable a Happy y Lucy.

- **No te preocupes Natsu, creo que es hora de que te vayas con Lucy-san y Happy, no vemos luego** – dijo la albina, para luego comenzar a correr con dirección desconocida.

Natsu se sentía mal, no es que no amara a la albina, si la amaba, pero como una hermana, pero como dicen, en esta vida no se les puede hacer a todos felices, y eso lo tenía bastante claro.

Luego de quedarse un rato viendo en la dirección que se fue Lissana, decidió que era hora de ir con sus dos seres más queridos, su Lucy y Happy.

Se encamino a la casa de la rubia a paso lento, pensando en las palabras que utilizaría, primero para disculparse con Happy por como lo trato antes de irse de misión, y luego como decirle a Lucy sus sentimientos.

Al llegar a su destino, entro en la casa como cualquier vez que lo hacía – exactamente por la ventana – y vio que el lugar estaba solo, pero al parecer no hace mucho que Lucy y Happy habían salido, ya que aún podía sentir sus olores en el ambientes, pero algo lo confundió, el olor de Happy esta levemente combinado con un toque de Lucy.

No le tomo importancia a esto y se acostó para reposar y descansar un poco en la cama de la rubia, donde su olor era tan profundo, por lo que se quedó dormido con el.

- En el lago, con Lucy y Happy -

Ya desde hace varias horas que estaban allí, descansando, jugando, pescando, comiendo, incluso durmiendo.

Al ponerse el ocaso, Lucy le dijo a Happy que era hora de volver a casa, este por el cansancio le dijo a la rubia que no podía volar ni caminar, por lo que la chica lo tomo y se lo puso entre los brazos como un bebe, a la altura de su pecho y partió con rumbo a su casa.

Al llegar se fijó en que la ventana estaba abierta, lo que significaba que alguno de sus compañeros de gremio entro sin su permiso – como siempre- así que lo dejo pasar y entro.

Al llegar, dejo todas las cosas del picnic y pesca en la sala, tomando rumbo ahora hacia su habitación para dejar a Happy en su cama y así el pudiese descansar más cómodo y ella pudiese hacer la cena.

Entró y en lo primero que se fijo fue que Natsu, su amado DS, estaba sobre su cama durmiendo como un bebé, abrazado a su almohada, lo que le dio un poco de gracia y, con pasos cuidadosos, camino hasta esta para depositar a Happy justo al lado de Natsu y que ambos descansaran hasta que ella los llamara a comer.

Salió del cuarto con pasos sigilosos y se encamino a la cocina para hacer unos onigiris rellenos de pescado – los favoritos de Happy – estaba tan ensimismada en que la forma saliese como ella quería que no se dio cuenta cuando algo peludo se le puso en la cabeza.

- **¡Kyyyyaa! Happy me asustaste, pensé que estabas durmiendo** – dijo ya más relajada la rubia al ver que solo era el exceed.

- **Lo siento Lucy, es que olía muy rico a pescado** – respondió con simpleza el minino, observando como Lucy seguía con su trabajo de hacer las formas de lo onigiris en pequeños pescaditos muy lindos – **que lindos te están quedando Lucy** – acoto el gato.

- **Gracias Happy, los hago de esta forma, así se ven más comestibles para pequeños gatitos como tú **– le dijo la rubia, mostrándole la más hermosa de las sonrisas, la que solo le mostraba a él y Natsu.

- **Lucy, ¿sabes que Natsu está en tu cuarto?** – pregunto el exceed.

- **Sí lo sé Happy, ¿paso algo entre tú y Natsu antes que se fuera de misión con Lissana?** – pregunto la Heartfilia.

- **Aye, lo que paso fue …**

**_Flash Back_**

Se encontraban Natsu y Happy en su casa, peleando, discutiendo sobre qué hacer para la siguiente misión.

- **Happy ya es hora de ir a una misión los tres solos, tú, Lissana y yo** – discutía el DS al exceed.

- **Pero Natsu, yo quiero ir con Lucy** – alegaba el pequeño exceed a su dueño.

- **Pero Lissana quiere que vayamos nosotros dos solos con ella Happy**.

- **Pero sin Lucy yo no voy a ningún lado, ella es nuestra compañera Natsu, no la podemos dejar así nada más**.

- **Happy entiende, Lissana quiere que pasemos un rato solo los tres, sin Lucy**.

- **Entonces dile a Lissana que te lleve solo a ti, porque sin Lucy no voy** – dijo el exceed, tomando su pequeña mochila y saliendo de su casa en dirección a la de Lucy, esperando a por ella al estar allí.

Natsu quedo sorprendido, ¿no que Lissana era la madre de Happy?, ¿él no debería de estar feliz por estar con sus dos "padres"?, con muchas dudas Natsu tomo dos cosas y se dirigió al encuentro con Lissana, quien al ver al pelirosa son cierto gato, quedo decepcionada.

**_Fin Flash Back_**

Lucy quedo sorprendida con el relato de Happy, así que Lissana le había pedido a Natsu que fuesen solo ellos, estaba decepcionada con Natsu por dejar a Happy solo, pero luego se dio cuenta que no fue idea de él, así que solo lo retaría un poco por su comportamiento.

De repente, la puerta de la habitación de Lucy se abrió, saliendo por ella un Natsu todo despeinado, con su chaqueta corrida y cara de "dormí demasiado bien" – o sea un Natsu demasiado sexy – quien al ver que Happy y Lucy lo miraban desde la mesada de la cocina con cara de "realmente necesitada dormir".

Con las miradas concentradas en él, recién se dio cuenta que tenía a las dos personas a quienes les debía unas disculpas, así que sin más se acercó a ambos.

- **Chicos, yo… de verdad lo siento mucho** – dijo, para luego mirar a Happy** – Happy de verdad siento haberte dejado solo y Lucy** – dijo ahora mirando a la nombrada** – siento el no haberte llevado conmigo a la misión y haberte dejado a Happy.**

- **Moo~ Natsu, no te preocupes, Happy es como un hijo para mí, así que no fue molestia, pero para la próxima me avisas para que Happy no llore.**

- **Lucy, Natsu me dejooo** – se hizo la victima Happy, lanzándose a Lucy, más bien, abrazando los pechos de la rubia, quien correspondió el gesto.

- **Happy** – dijo Natsu con voz agravada, que daba miedo, mirando directo al exceed, quien al verlo se apegó más a la rubia, quien miraba a Natsu con cara de WTF! –** aléjate de MÍ Lucy** – dijo para luego salir persiguiendo por toda la casa a Happy por tocar los pechos de su maga celestial.

- **Natsu no le hagas nada a Happy, además ¿qué con eso de MÍ Lucy?** – pregunto la rubia al pelirosa, quien se detuvo y camino hacia la chica, para luego abrazarla con la cintura y atraerla a él, para así, estampar sus labios con los de la rubia, quien abrió con gran asombro sus ojos, para luego cerrarlos y corresponder el beso, que empezó siendo torpe, pero con mucho amor, que paso a ser algo apasionado cuando Natsu paso su lengua en el labio de Lucy, quien gimió, abriendo sus labios, dando paso a la lengua del pelirosa, con lo que empezó una danza que finalizó cuando el oxígeno le hizo falta.

Natsu no quería terminar el beso, pero sus pulmones ya no podían más, así que lentamente separo a Lucy de él, acercando su boca a la oreja de la rubia para decirle **"Te amo Lucy, ¿quieres ser mi novia?"**

- **Natsu, ya te estabas demorando mucho** – dijo Happy, haciendo que ambos jóvenes dirigieran sus vistas hacía en pequeño exceed que estaba comiendo los ricos onigiris.

- **Jajaja, Happy tiene razón Natsu, te demoraste bastante, pero sí, quiero ser tu novia** – contesto por fin la rubia, a lo que Natsu la volvió a besar, pero esta vez, en un beso corto, para luego separarse de Lucy y tomarla de la mano, dirigiéndose a la mesa a comer con Happy.

Se sentaron y comieron juntos, como la familia que eran, ya que Lissana pudo ser su primera madre, pero ahora la rubia se había ganado ese lugar, conquistando a Natsu y Happy, quedando en el lugar más privilegiado en los corazones de ambos, quedo como **_"La mujer más importante a la que amo y amaré por siempre"_**, y esa es Lucy Heartfilia, la madre de esta linda familia.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este pequeño one-shot y puedan dejarme algún review, comentandome si les gusto, incluso si quieren alguna conti o algo, ya saben para que sirven las review o los PM.

Bueno los dejo, sayonara y besos, gracias por leer


End file.
